A light-emitting diode (LED) is a light-emitting element that emits light when a current is applied thereto. LEDs can emit light at high efficiency and thus have an excellent energy saving effect.
Recently, a problem with the luminance of LEDs has been significantly addressed, and LEDs are being applied in various devices such as backlight units of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, electronic sign boards, indicators, home appliances, and the like.
An LED includes a first semiconductor layer, a second semiconductor layer, and an active layer disposed between the first semiconductor layer and the second semiconductor layer, and an electrode pad is formed by etching a portion of a light-emitting structure.
In this case, a current crowding phenomenon in which luminescence coupling is relatively strong occurs in a region adjacent to the electrode pad.